The Missing book!
by SamaLynnLuvzMusic
Summary: Raven's Book is missing and So is Beast Boy!  will Love bloom while raven and Beast boy fight for..!   R&R  rate T just in case!   UP 4 ADOPTION! just messege me.
1. Chapter 1: Open Window

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The missing book.**_

"CYBORG!, have you seen my book anywhere?" Raven said as she was scanning her bookshelf. Raven loved to read. She had always loved reading since she was five years old. She had this one book she read over and over again. She wouldn't let anyone look at it. No one knew why. "No, sorry Raven." Cyborg, her best friend, said as he walked back to the kitchen to get another chocolate doughnut from the microwave.

" Oh, I bet Beast Boy has it." Raven said as she walked to Beast Boy's door in anger. Raven walked into Beast boy's room or what he call's a room of clothes and games piling into a mountain of filth, the orange/blue sky was shining through his window, and the half sun over the Jump City in the distance. It looked peaceful. As the sun's rays were shinning in on Beast Boy's room. She walked over to Beast Boy's desk, or what he called a desk. She saw a desk lamp, game boy, am I pod and even a couple of books, but none of them was the one she was looking for.

When she went to turn back to leave Beast Boy's room, she saw the window was open. He always has his window closed. Always! As she went back to the main room, she saw Robin and Starfire, sucking on each other's faces. One word: Gross. she asked " have you guys seen Beast Boy today?" she asked curiously." Nope, sorry Rae. Why?" Rabin asked too happy to be hearing, Raven talk about Beast Boy. " Ae you guys dating or something?" Robin asked with a huge smile on his face. Raven yelled at him for asking that. After that they went to his room. Raven and Robin went to the window, and they couldn't believe what they saw!

**A/N: 2nd fanfic! like before... Flames Accepted... Commments acepted... Cupcakes accepted! and if i dont get at LEAST 3 reviews i wnt update! have a happy Cupcake to all and to all a Merry Cupcakes! **

**-Cupcakelover 23-**


	2. Chapter 2: Beast Boy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen Titans**

**A/N: ok I'm back! I got a cupcake! Anyway! This chapter might not be as good or not good at all but,… anyway! **

**Thanks, xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx, you get to see what they saw!**

**Thanks, CUPCAKE LOVE 24, u get to see what they saw!**

**Thanks, Wolvmbm,, you get to read more! Enjoy!**

**Raven's Pov****.**

I can't believe it! "Beast Boy!" I ran as fast I could. He was lying unconscious, and freezing! When I got to him, he was starting to turn blue I had to him inside! Cyborg came and carried him into the infirmary. Starfire gathered lots of blankets and things to keep him warm.

**I**_**'m so glad he's alright! But, why would I care, I mean other then he's my friend. How come every time he's near me I get butterflies?**_ I was holding his hand as

Cyborg and Robin were checking the monitors. Everything was normal, except for the fact that he's freezing. "Raven, he's going be okay." " I know." As the team left I stayed. I held his hand, never wanting to let go. I found his communicator. _**Why would he just open his window and the freeze to death? I mean he can be stupid but, not that stupid,… can he? **_I was pulled from my thoughts by the squeezing of someone's hand over mine. _**Beast Boy! **_

**Beast Boy's Pov.**

I was waking up. I was freezing. The only warmth I got was from something in my hand. I opened my eyes and found Raven staring off in space. I squeezed her hand. When she saw me her face lit up well, enough to where I know she happy. "Beast boy?"

"Yup!" " I… we were worried we found you freezing, I.. we didn't know what had happened." She said, I knew she was worried and didn't know what happened. " Where are the others?" " They wanted you to rest, everything was normal." "But, Raven, you're the only other one here?" I said smiling my smile. She pulled her hood over her face more, I frowned, why did she do that. _**She hides that beautiful face in it. I've always liked her, maybe even love her. She would love somebody like me but, I'm going to tell her.**_

"Can you tell me what happened?" Raven asked. How could I say no but, there's one problem. I don't even know. All I remember is someone taking that book she always has. I tried to stop him and then… that's it. "Ya. All I remember is I saw someone taking your book. I knew how much it meant to you, so I tried to stop him but, after I he pulled something from his pocket, everything went black. I'm sorry." " Why are you sorry, no one has ever gone through that much trouble, or tried to get that book for me, thank you." She came and hugged me. I hesitated but, hugged her back. _**she's hugging me, she's hugging me! Whoa! Beast boy just a hug doesn't me anything. Yes it does! No it doesn't yes it does! no it doesn't ugh! **_" Beast Boy, you okay?" she was smiling, my day just got brighter. " Ya I'm fine, where are you going?" "To get the other, you know they worried about you too." " Yeah, don't go I got to tell you something."

"What is it?" _**Alright Beast Boy, don't chicken out this time.**_

**A/N:** THE END! Just kidding! Love, cliffhanger! Ok what is he going to tell her.. Maybe he has cupcakes? And how will Raven react! Flames accepted! Comments accepted! Cupcakes Accepted!

Again 3 Reviews or I wont update! Bye~

-CupcakeLover 23-


	3. Chapter 3: Chiken!

**Disclaimer: Hey! Ok, 2md chapter might not have been good. And I get writer block…a lot, so that's kinda why, but anyway!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**XxXDarkNekoJokerXxx: I love cliffhangers! :P**

**FelynxTiger: I know, I didn't mean to go fast kinda happened : )**

**Enjoy! Kinda short!**

**Chapter 3: Chicken!**

"To get the other, you know they worried about you too." " Yeah, don't go I got to tell you something."

"What is it?" _**Alright Beast Boy, don't chicken out this time.**_

_Beast Boy's Pov._

"I… I… love… I love tofu, I mean how can you guys eat meat!" _**Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How can you guys eat meat! how stupid was that Beast Boy, man! U messed up! AGAIN! **_"Oh, I.. I don't know Beast Boy." I could see it in her eyes. She thought I was going to say her! I want to, I'm just afraid of what might happen. I don't want to hurt her like Malichor did. "well, if that's all you wanted to ask me, then I'll just go get the other." Man Beast Boy you messed up, Raven said that like they were her last. _**Why? Why me why do I have to chicken out… again. At least it was better then last time. Last Time I asked her if she liked pink. Pink! Raven never has or ever will like pink! Hopefully, I won't chicken out the next time I try to ask her. If she even lets me.**_

**A/N: ok I know the title says: The Missing Book! : but, I think I should change it though, cuz, I haven't mentioned a book only in the first chap. But, idk, still thinking about it ok! Tell me what you think the title should be and what your ideas of happing are cuz, for right now I got writer's block! And if I use idea I will mention it… promise! Review! Review! And sorry it was short Review! Review! Comments and Cupcaked are accepted : )**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE:

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have been really busy with Christmas and everything! I'm so bust with Christmas and everything I promise to update Wednesday and next week if I don't I will hurt myself(not really) but I promise I will update next week and After This Tuesday! So hope you guys forgive me! And I'll update soon!**

**-CUPCAKELOVER 23-**


	5. SRY!

Sorry! I never finished any of my storys! I let you guys down. Mabie i aint sucha good writer as i thought.

I dont want 2 see these storys go to waste.

So, I'm letting any one who wants 2 finish them finish them!

If you want 2 finish this story. Message ME! :) 


End file.
